This invention relates generally to devices for transporting various articles and, more particularly, to a hands-free carrying apparatus having a size adjustable wrap assembly configured to carry a multiplicity of small or personal items.
Carrying personal items may be difficult when a handbag or pockets are unavailable or when the need for keeping one's hands free is of critical importance. For instance, carrying a wallet or cell phone to the beach is often a problem in that a swimsuit lacks pockets. Carrying personal items is also difficult when riding a bicycle or operating an automobile. In another situation, a person may desire to carry a miniature flashlight at night for safety or convenience reasons.
Various devices have been proposed for carrying small personal items. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, such devices and proposals are not universal to hold different size items. For instance, a pocket has one size as does a bag or briefcase. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a carrying apparatus that may securely wrap around a selected object regardless of its size and be secured accordingly. Further, it would be desirable to have a carrying apparatus that may be suspended from a user's neck so as to be conveniently accessible when needed but hands-free when not needed.